Redwall: The Story of an Abbess and a Warrior
by RolePlayPair
Summary: This is the story of two traveling companions who's lives change greatly. Theres not much summary to it because its a role play so its nto a basic idea there is no telling what wll happen


A/N: This is a story of two mice named Shalla and Wes, who grew up together inside Redwall Abbey and are going to set off on a journey to see Salamandastron.  
  
Disclaimer: Brian Jacques owns the original Redwall series, we own our own few characters and the basic plot.  
  
~Redwall: The Story of an Abbess and a Warrior~  
  
~Chapter One: Starting Off on the Journey~  
  
Shalla straightened her habit as she sat down at the dinner table and Wes soon joined her. He sat beside her, a look of excitement on his face as he waited until the Abbess said grace and then he began to eat.  
  
"So, Wes, a little excited I see?" she said, watching him practically bouncing in his seat out of the corner of her eye as she ate.  
  
"A little you know, but I will miss this old place," he replied.  
  
"Well, surely we'll have to return someday and visit."  
  
"Yes. Of course one day, one day. But on the bright side we might make our way to Salamandastron and see old Lord Rockpaw."  
  
"Well, I'd love to see Salamandastron but I'll miss being able to sneak into the kitchens with you for some sweets. We'll have to see if we can get past the hares at that mountain."  
  
"Yeah, I know, thats why I plan to pig out tonight, enough to keep me well fed a couple seasons. They always said I could down food like a hare."  
  
She chuckled, "That is very true. Any girl who didn't grow up with you would be traumatized by your table manners."  
  
He chuckled, "You're only nice mannered when the Abbess is looking," he teased.  
  
"Well, I didn't claim to have good manners, I only said you don't."  
  
He laughed, "Well, c'mon, we gotta make sure everything's ready, we're leaving good and early tommorow so goodbyes dont slow us down."  
  
"Yeah, I've been ready for this trip for half a season anyways though."  
  
"Me, too, but still I'm gonna say goodbye to my family and the Abbess."  
  
She nodded. "Of course, grandma wouldn't let either of us out of the gates without a goodbye anyhow."  
  
"You're right, she's my what 20th grandma. And they said I was a trouble-maker."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I mean, got my own two and then all the additional ones. Man, I couldn't move without 3 of 'em knowin'."  
  
"That's because they've all learned to keep a close eye on you, as have I."  
  
He chuckled, "Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"Of course it is. Keeps you from sticking something into my fur like that little fake ferret you put on me once."  
  
"Well, let's go take care of all of it and then hit the sack."  
  
"Yes, yes, same to you. You know we'll have two hundred beasts at the gates to see us off in the morn anyhow."  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get us up before them."  
  
"We'll see..." she said, chuckling.  
  
"And if they get up and go to the front gate we'll use the East Wall gate."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
After dinner she gathered her friends and family and bade them all goodbye, sharing many hugs, then went to her room and made sure she was all packed and ready to go then she hopped into bed.  
  
He hugged and stuff and then went to his room and prepared then he went to sleep.  
  
She rose early the next morning, grabbed her stuff, then went to his room and literally kicked him out of bed. "Rise and shine, you great water rat, time to go." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He got up and got ready quickly then led her to the Great Hall and to the tapestry. "May your spirit be with us, Martin."  
  
She nodded, "As I wield your sword, I know that you will be watching over us, guiding us, and keeping us safe."  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked as they waited in silence.  
  
She nodded. "Ready as ever."  
  
He nodded. They quietly slipped off through the East Wall gate and around to the path.  
  
"Shall we follow it towards Saladmandastron then take the river or go straight and true Westward?" he asked.  
  
"I think that taking the path then the river would be easier," she said then turned as she heard her name called from behind them. She walked back a small distance to say a final goodbye to a friend who had gotten up early to see her off. She ruffled the fur on top of his head, cupped him under his chin and gave him a warm smile before returning to Wes's side. "Soon he'll be bawling and he'll wake up the whole Abbey, let's go," she muttered.  
  
He chuckled and walked off swiftly. "What do you think? A day or two to make it to the river?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet we'll make it there by mid-day tomorrow, what do you think?"  
  
"If we walk fast and eat lunch while we walk."  
  
She nodded, "I always did like to travel fast," she grinned.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah, the sooner we get there the sooner we have some fun."  
  
She nodded again. "Besides, with the way you ate last night, I don't think we'll even have need for lunch."  
  
"What?" he asked shocked, "No lunch?" He chuckled.  
  
"Aww... poor baby, I'm so mean, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, yes, so cruel."   
  
"I'm sure you'll live. Besides, didn't you always used to tease about my cooking? Something about starving to death before eating another dish from me...."  
  
He chuckled, "Well, who cares? Let's run."  
  
"You'd be eating dust if I ran," she said grinning.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She laughed and smacked him across the shoulder then took off. He raced after her and smiled as they became even. She turned around and remained even with him running backwards. With a chuckle he turned and matched her. "You really think you can out race me?"  
  
Suddenly he turned, "You better watch out for that giant adder."  
  
She took a great leap, doing an aerial then landed cat-like and kept running. "What adder?" she asked, grinning.  
  
He sighed and launched into the air and landed and darted up to her.  
  
"I could keep up with you doing back handsprings at this speed," she said.  
  
"I know but were making good steady progress."  
  
They laughed and kept running, playing with each other the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
As night came the two stopped and made a camp on the side of the path. With a stretch he plopped down and rested against an oak.  
  
She grinned, seeing an opportunity too good to pass. She pounced on him and started tickling him mercilessly.  
  
He giggled and finaly got her off, pinning her lightly to the ground. "If your grandma got word of this kind of activity, young lady..."   
  
She grinned, "You gonna tell on me, Wes?"   
  
He raised an eyebrow, "No but that there fox might."   
  
"And I care why?"   
  
"Because he's holding a spear to your back." The look he gave her was not one of joke but of seriousness.   
  
She swallowed hard, very slowly turning around.   
  
He pulled her closer as to move her away from the point all the while silently drawing his one small dagger. "Hello, my friend," he addressed the fox.   
  
"Hello..." said the fox silkily. "And what would two mice be doing in this neck of the woods?"   
  
"Oh, you know, just picking daisies and like. Are you alone, my friend?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, just looking for a little snack for my empty stomach. Your little girlfriend there looks tasty..." he licked his lips, his eyes glinting maliciously, keeping the spear pointed straight at her, edging a little closer.   
  
"What's your name, friend?"   
  
"Sharpclaw. Why?"   
  
"Only so I can know the name of the first vermin I slay," with a flick of his wrist the dagger flew into the fox's chest. The fox fell backward as he pushed the spearpoint away.   
  
"Nice aim," she said, staring at the fox.   
  
"I had a lot of practice remember? I could nail a tart from a foot away."   
  
Becoming more serious he asked, "Are you hurt?"   
  
"I don't think so... I think he nudged my back when I was turning around though." She reached back and felt a warm, sticky fluid cover her pawtips.  
  
Quickly he pulled out some herbs and bandaged her wound carefully. "You rest, I'll get us food." Setting her daggers and sword close he started the fire.   
  
"I can help you, it's not that bad."   
  
"It's okay you keep your eyes peeled, I dont think that fox was telling the truth."   
  
She nodded, running one paw over the handle of one of her daggers as she leaned back gently against a tree.   
  
After fixing a meal he helped her set up more and handed her a small loaf of breed, some cheese, and a scone; then he began using the spear to dig a grave.   
  
She ate little then pushed the rest towards him but he shook his head. "You need the strength, just save me a little. Plus I have to finish." He went back to digging and finally used the spear to roll the fox into the hole then he began filling it in.   
  
He sat back exhausted against the tree.   
  
"Looks like you need the strength, too," she said, offering him the food again. "Besides, some of us are used to eating only a little, then there are beasts like you, who eat like hares."   
  
He chuckled and ate some but saved a little and pushed it back. "Eat, then sleep."   
  
She saw there was no point in arguing further and nibbled on the rest until it was gone then laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.   
  
He stayed alert by her side as she slept. He had an axe in one paw and the spear in the other.   
  
She woke up early the next morning and saw him sitting erect with his eyes still open. "You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night..." she mumbled then her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him more closely. "You didn't, did you?"   
  
He shook his head no. "Foxes are very deceptive."   
  
"I know but you better get a nap today. C'mon," she stood, putting a paw to her sore back.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."   
  
"You sure?" he asked as he stood and rummaged in the sack. He pulled out a honey scone and handed it to her then got one for himself.   
  
"I'm sure." She put a paw to his face and smiled at him. "You should worry more about yourself, not waste worry on me." She then started on her scone.   
  
He smiled, "I'm okay, I can at least make it to the river and then we'll catch a nap if every thing's going okay by then," he took a bite then slid his axes on and sheathed the dagger he carried the spear in his right paw and a small bone dagger was thrusted through his belt. She put her daggers into their sheathes on her belt then her sword.   
  
He stretched again and then set out at a leisurely pace and she followed behind him, silent in thought while finishing her scone.   
  
  
  
He yawned quietly as they finally reached the river he sat against a tree and stretched.   
  
She patted his stomach. "Now you get your rest, when you wake I'll have something fixed up for dinner and if you don't like it well we'll see just how well you stick to your teasing," she grinned at him.   
  
He grinned back and then closed his eyes, resting.   
  
A few hours later she wafted the smells of a small pot of stew over to him. She then took her spoon and stirred it, making sure to keep an eye on the fire as well.   
  
He woke with a sniff of the air, "Soup."   
  
She smiled and poured some into a bowl and took it over to him. He took the bowl gratefully and sipped the soup.   
  
She smiled, watching him eat. "Yep, looks like you'd rather starve to me," she grinned.   
  
He looked up, "Well, my good lady, you have proved me wrong. By the way, this is delicious."   
  
"Why thank you, good sir, I shall bring you some more," she took the bowl when he had emptied it and brought him some more.   
  
He quickly lowered it a bit, "A bit of bread, dear friend?"   
  
"Oh, yes, of course," she rummaged through the bag and brought him some bread.   
  
He dipped it in the soup and savored it, "Good stuff..."   
  
"Good food for a good mouse," she patted his head.   
  
He chuckled and finished the bowl, "Now I need to sit here and relax my belly."   
  
"You do that. Maybe even another nap should be in order."   
  
"Yeahhh.." he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.   
  
Her stomach growled and she scuttled back over to the pot and got the last few spoonfuls then nibbled on some of the bread he'd left over.   
  
He woke up later and looked at her. "You wanna take a nap?"   
  
She shook her head no, "I'm okay."   
  
"You sure? Not hungry either?"   
  
"I ate a little bit while you were asleep-" her stomach growled in the middle of her sentence. She frowned at it, "Quiet, you."   
  
"Eat," he moved to the bag and pulled out some stuff. He busied himself over the fire, then he turned to her with a bowl of soup. "Eat."   
  
She smiled gratefully at him and sipped the soup, "Mmm, this is better than mine..." she took another sip and licked her lips.   
  
"Really?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Can't be, yours was amazing," he smiled and dipped a canteen in the river to drink.   
  
She smiled, "Well it is. But I'm full, we'll have to save the rest for later."   
  
"Put it in a beaker."   
  
She nodded and did so, still licking her lips. "Thanks, Wes, it was great."   
  
"You shouldn't let me eat it all."   
  
She laughed and handed the beaker to him. He put it away and then stood.   
  
"You know, it'd be faster if we could build some kind of makeshift raft or something and float down the broadstream as opposed to walking," she suggested.   
  
"Yeah. I like that."   
  
He quickly disappeared and came back pulling a group of logs tied with a string. She smiled, "That'll work."   
  
"Yeah, I figured that, too. I got this long rope and a couple shorter ones."   
  
"Good, good," she spaced the logs out a bit then fitted them all together and tied them up with the ropes. "Oh, my poor back did not like all that moving." She put a paw to her back.   
  
He moved over to her, "Well, you rest, I'll get this in the water and then we'll be going."   
  
"No, no, I can help."   
  
He shook his head no and then using the spear he levered the raft into the water and then helped her on it and climbed on after her.   
  
She nodded her thanks to him then attempted rebandaging her wound, which led to her in some very awkward positions.   
  
He quietly helped her and then propped her against the bags in a comfy position as he used the spear to steer them down the middle.   
  
Just as she started to drift off to sleep there was a sudden jerk and she was tossed to one side of the raft, which was being tugged at by the slipstream and she saw him trying to get the raft back to the middle and some of the ropes snapped, sending her and the few logs she was stuck in whirling down the slipstream towards the waterfall.   
  
  
  
~~~***~~~   
  
A/N: The next part will be up soon, please review. 


End file.
